In The Closet
by BertieTodd
Summary: When Karovski finds a new way to make Kurt's life miserable, will Finn be there to save the day? M, yaoi, Finn x Kurt


In The Closet

"Come on, Finn! You really should see this!" enthused Kurt as he half-led, half-dragged his soon-to-be-stepbrother down into their shared basement bedroom.

"Sure, sure." grumbled Finn, the bit of bagel in his mouth making his words almost indecipherable. He wondered what could possibly be so important that he would have to rush his breakfast. Kurt, blue eyes sparkling with joy, reached the bottom of the steps, pulling Finn along. Only partway on the step, the tall boy lost his footing and crash against Kurt, pressing his small body to the wall. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. Finn watched as Kurt lost his breathe, gasping gently at the closeness. Nervously, Finn cleared his throat and pushed away, leaving Kurt with a love-stricken grin plastered across his porcelain skin. Finn attempted to alleviate the tension.

"So...uh, what was it you were gonna show me?" he asked. Not that he was actually interested in what Kurt was so proud of. He just needed an emergency change of subject.

"Oh, right." squeaked Kurt, snapping out of the fantasies he had already begun weaving in his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back into immaculate condition, before he opened the golden doorknobs to his walk-in closet. Finn rolled his chocolate brown eyes. So this was about some new clothes? Great.

"Kurt? Is it really that big of a deal that you've got some new clothes? You go shopping, like...everyday."

"Finnegan!" shouted Kurt, pretending to be outraged, "These are not merely clothes! They are works of art!" He turned to Finn, who was still gagging at the nickname. "Ready?"

"Mm-hm." Finn said, not really feeling the suspense. Kurt dramatically flung open his closet, announcing,

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for: my..." he stopped suddenly, eyes darting frantically about. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" asked Finn, startled by the other boy's chillingly serious tone.

"My...my..." Kurt tried to spit out. His tiny frame was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane, though still petrified by shock.

"Kurt...?" worried Finn, moving his hands just in time to catch Kurt as he collapsed.

Finn picked him up easily, taking him over to set him in his bed. "Kurt? Say something!" He pulled the covers up around Kurt's shoulders,and walked over to inspect the damage. The closet, which had once been filled with designer shoes, clothes, and accessories galore, was now as bare as the inside of Brittany's head. Ashes and tiny fragments of fabric littered the floor: all that remained of the once-bursting closet. The worst part was the graffiti that spattered the wall. It read "Homo" and "Fag" in bright red letters, which looked suspiciously like blood. Immediately, Finn knew who was behind this. Karovski. No one else would be so awful to Kurt. _When I see him...I don't know what I'll do...I...I'll kill him! I swear...I'll kill him!" _Thought Finn, furious that someone would have the nerve to torture his almost-stepbrother. Returning to his bed, Finn was shocked to see that Kurt no longer lay there.

"Oh, no. This can't be good." whispered Finn aloud, beginning to search for him. He checked the entire main floor. Nothing. He practically ran downstairs, yelling Kurt's name, praying for an answer. He listened to the echo of his own voice in the otherwise silent room. Just as he was about to call his mom at work, he discerned the faint sound of sobbing.

"Kurt?" he hoped. "Kurt, where are you?" He followed the sad sound to the corner of the closet. There, curled in a feeble ball, was Kurt, nearly drowning in his tears. Finn knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. He tried not to think about how weird this must look.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay, Kurt. They're just clothes." he whispered, trying to be comforting. "It's okay...it's okay...it's okay...it's all gonna be okay." he repeated, not knowing what else to say. Kurt looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"Y'know, crying will mess up your complexion." offered Finn.

"I don't care." Kurt mumbled. That was when Finn knew it was serious. Normally, Kurt freaked out if he got behind on his moisturizing treatments. This was bad. Finn picked him up again, this time sitting beside him on the bed. Kurt snuggled closer, burying his face in Finn's striped shirt, letting tears run down the collar and over his almost-stepbrother's broad chest. Not exactly comfortable with the gesture, Finn wasn't sure what to do. Awkwardly, he wrapped his muscular arm around Kurt's heaving shoulders, one hand stroking Kurt's soft hair. He hoped to God that no one came downstairs and saw them, cuddling together as they were. Kurt was still softly whimpering, so Finn gently rocked him back and forth, whispering words of comfort in his ear. He continued for maybe twenty minutes, until Kurt stopped crying. Finn looked down to see that he had fallen asleep against his tear-wet chest, lulled into dreams by the attention.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Finn said, setting Kurt down on the bed and tucking him in. The clock read 12:30. Had they really been down there for three hours? It certainly didn't feel like it. Finn took in the sight of little sleeping Kurt, his arms splayed across the bed, now. _He has an angel face... _Thought Finn, before realizing what track his mind was about to travel. _What am I doing? _He wondered, mentally slapping himself. Without meaning to, Finn leaned in closely in his attempt to stand. His lips briefly brushed over Kurt's forehead, making the sleeping boy smile.

"No...I can't!" Finn said aloud, then shushed himself as Kurt stirred.

"Mmmm...Finn..." he mumbled through his subconscious fog of dreams. Finn froze, then melted, then froze again. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or flattered. A little of both, he decided.

"I'm right here, Kurt. It's okay." he said. Kurt reached up in his sleep, grabbing Finn's leg and pulling him into the bed. Finn gasped and tried to land anywhere other than on top of Kurt, but failed. He sat up, realizing how embarrassing the scene before them must appear. Underneath him was Kurt, oblivious that his crush was currently straddling his thin waist. Finn moved slightly, trying to get untangled without waking his almost-stepbrother. Oops. Kurt's blue eyes shot open in surprise as Finn accidentally slid his leg across a particularly sensitive area.

"Finn? What are you...?" he squealed.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" Finn argued desperately. Kurt smirked, running his dainty hand along the well-defined muscles of Finn's chest.

"Actually," he said, grinning widely, "I'm just going to pretend it's _exactly_ what it looks like." His eyes, now less-red from crying, traced lower than his hand yet dared, making Finn unconsciously shudder. Kurt marveled at the fact that Finn hadn't moved. "You like it, don't you?" he taunted.

"Of course not!" yelled Finn. He attempted to stand, ungracefully moving over the smaller boy. Kurt took the opportunity to slide his hand lower, forcing it between Finn's long legs. Finn flailed in shock and fell off the bed, hitting his head against the wall. He heard his own voice, now an octave higher, squeak out, "W-Why don't we go shopping? I'll buy, really. You can get all new stuff for your closet." Kurt's eyes lit up at the idea, but soon the light left.

"Those are all designer editions. It'll cost a fortune to replace them." He sounded genuinely heartbroken. Again. Finn couldn't stand to see anymore sadness.

"I get my paycheck next week. And I really don't care if I go broke. Just...y'know, don't touch me anymore."

Kurt replied with a very guilty expression, like a dog who had messed the floor. "Can we, please?" he begged. It took a while to convince Kurt that he needed to change his clothes. When he realized that he had nothing clean and fashionable to wear, he was hesitant to change.

"Take these." instructed Finn, throwing him a pair of American Eagle jeans and one of his signature striped polos. Kurt, disgustedly, tried them on, and although the pants dragged on the ground, and he was forced to roll the sleeves four times, he wore them. Actually, he was finally convinced when he realized this would mean he got to wear something Finn had worn.

Eventually, after a few moisturizing treatments, they were ready to leave. Finn drove them to the mall in his mom's old minivan, feeling a bit odd when he looked over and saw Kurt-wearing _his_ clothes-in the passenger seat. Usually, the situation would be the same, except it was Quinn who was in the other seat, also dressed in Finn's clothing.

When they arrived, Kurt rushed immediately to Barney's, frantically grabbing clothes and disappearing into the changing room. Finn waited, impatiently tapping his foot. At this rate, it would be hours before they could go home. This painstaking ritual was repeated at least twenty more times, traveling to almost every store that Kurt didn't consider 'tacky' or 'tasteless'. The hours flew by for Kurt; for Finn, each second seemed to taunt him, going as slowly as possible. Kurt reemerged after a while, grabbed an Alexander McQueen original faux-leather cut-off jacket, and vanished again. Boredly, Finn stood and walked out of the store. He knew it would be some time before Kurt finished, anyway. He bought a coffee drink for himself at Gloria Jean's, and also one for Kurt. After ordering, he discovered in shock that he knew Kurt's order by heart. Of course, they did come here so often that it was almost second-nature for him. When they bought coffees here, Kurt never went on his rants about 'empty calories' or 'non-organic ingredients'. Finn returned to the store and was not surprised to see that Kurt was not done yet.

"Kurt? You in here?" he asked, knocking on the door of one changing room. No answer. "Kurt? I brought you a coffee." Still nothing. Gingerly, Finn pushed open the door. Strangely, it wasn't locked. The door opened to reveal Kurt, legs crossed, with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Hello, Finn. I've been expecting you." he intoned in his best James Bond-esque voice.

"What are you doing?" laughed Finn, handing him the coffee. He found himself watching as Kurt took the whipped-cream covered straw in his mouth, casually sucking it clean with a satisfied expression. Finn stared, open-mouthed. Kurt caught him watching, and exaggerated the motion, swallowing more of the straw and making Finn's jeans tighten. His bit his lip to keep from gasping.

"I knew you liked it, Finnegan." smiled Kurt, gesturing for Finn to sit beside him. He did as he was told, scooting in closer next to Kurt, who noticed that he hadn't yet denied it. Spotting a bit of whipped-cream on the tip of Kurt's nose, Finn went with some internal instinct, moving in nearer and softly licking the confection off. Kurt's blue eyes fluttered in lust.

"I love you, Finn. You know that." whispered Kurt, taking a chance.

"Let's see. I held you for hours, you woke up with me on top of you, I memorized your coffee order, and took you on a shopping spree. Not to mention how horribly small these pants just got. I think that means I love you, too." Finn blurted out, not even sure why. Both of their eyes suddenly got wide, then closed just as fast as Finn captured Kurt lips with his own, in a passionate kiss that left them breathless. He felt Kurt's candy-sweet tongue dance with his own, then glide over his lip. Finn pushed deeper, exploring Kurt's mouth, and entwining his arms around Kurt's neck. Finally, they had to come up for air, speechless. Kurt broke the stunned silence,

"Can we, uh, finish this somewhere more private?" he questioned shyly. Finn nodded, grabbed the pile of clothes and bags Kurt was planning on purchasing, checked out, and slid into the minivan next to Kurt, who was blushing madly.

"How about your closet?" suggested Finn, waggling his eyebrows enticingly. Kurt nodded vigorously, unable to speak. Finn drove home like a madman, nearly thirty miles above the speed-limit of 70mph. Opening the door and rushing downstairs, millions of bags in tow, Finn and Kurt wasted no time in locking the door from the inside.

"What do we do now?" asked Kurt nervously. He ran his fingers through Finn's hair, admiring the silky-smoothness of it.

"I, I have an idea." said Finn suggestively, running his hand along the waistband of Kurt's jeans. He flinched visibly. "These are my pants, you know. And I want them back. Now." He stated in a serious tone.

"Now?" squeaked Kurt, hand fumbling at the button.

"Here, let me." said Finn, taking over the job. Kurt moaned quietly, wiggling under Finn's attention. The taller boy knelt down, gripping the illusive button between his teeth. Eventually, nothing remained on the boys but smirks of anticipation. Kurt praised the well-toned muscles of Finn's body-his entire body-with his gentle hands, making Finn shift uncomfortably.

"It's okay...It's okay...It's okay..." mocked Kurt.

"You know, that really doesn't help much." Finn said, pouting.

"Oh, believe me. I know." Kurt laughed, tracing Finn's naked body in small circles. Finn's back arched in pleasure. "Ready?" asked Kurt, already shivering.

"What do you mean, 'ready'? You're the one who needs to be ready. I control this situation." He grinned his characteristic loopy grin as he pushed Kurt against the wall of the closet, ungracefully fumbling for the bottle of moisturizer on Kurt's dresser.

"Oh!" squeaked Kurt, when he realized exactly what Finn was planning. He felt Finn's long finger press against him, and he took a shaky breath. "Just do it...Now!" He yelped when two exploratory fingers found their way into him, stretching virgin flesh. "Finn...hurry up!" he commanded rather forcefully, leaning back into Finn's attention. Hesitant to hurt his lover, but oh-so desperate for more, Finn removed his fingers, instead using the moisturizer to slick his length.

"Anything you say..." he breathed as he pushed into the tight heat, that threatened already to send him over the edge. Finn wasn't exactly known for his control, but he had to make this last. He moaned loudly, the sound harmonizing with the feeble noises spilling from Kurt's open mouth. The smaller boy could handle it; he honestly didn't care if he got hurt, as long as it was Finn who hurt him. He urged the other on, wrapping thin legs around Finn's strong back as he panted. He knew neither would last long.

"AH! FINN!" Kurt released quickly, seed spilling messily against Finn's naked chest. That sight, combined with his name from Kurt's lips, drove him to the edge and beyond; he released deep into Kurt, filling him with hot need.

"Nghh, Kurt!" he moaned a final time, riding out the wave of climax-induced bliss. Almost as soon as both boys had come down from their high, Kurt whispered,

"Alright, Finn. You had your fun. This time, _I_ top."

…...The Following Day At School...

Karovski slammed Finn against the locker forcefully, hurting his already-aching body.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Finn, preparing to fight back.

"I saw you and your little boyfriend at the mall yesterday. What, were you making out in the changing room or something?" Karovski teased. Finn just smiled.

"Yup."

"Yup? You've got to be kidding me! I didn't know you were into girls!" His comebacks, much like his intelligence, were far from adequate. Finn, getting a fire in his eyes that usually came out right before he scored the winning point in football, raised his fist and connected it with the fat boy's face, making a resounding SMACK! that could be heard across the school. Karovski fell to the ground in a flabby lump. But Finn wasn't finished. He was fueled by the look of pain he saw that night in Kurt's eyes, remembering the horrible things that were done to his almost-stepbrother. Kneeling down, he took out the Swiss Army Knife that he secretly kept in his back pocket. He grabbed Karovski's hefty arm, probably the one that had caused so much pain, and yelled,

"I could do it, right now. I could hurt you..." The fire was fading from his eyes. "...but I won't. I'm better than you. I'm less afraid of...of what I am. Just, don't ever get near Kurt again. Ever." He folded the knife, tucking it away before walking off to Glee Club. Halfway there, he met up with Kurt.

"I took care of Karovski for you." he whispered, coming wonderfully close to Kurt's ear. "You're safe now Kurt. I'll never let anyone hurt you. It's okay...it really is okay..."


End file.
